


Pater Noster

by tessykins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel teaches Dean belief through the porny use of prayer.</p><p>The sexing will continue until morale improves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pater Noster

Castiel grips Dean tightly, back to front, legs tangled. Dean moans, head falling back against the angel’s shoulder. Castiel’s hands slide down Dean’s chest, slick with sweat and come. He grasps Dean’s cock firmly, stroking slow and long.

Dean tries to pull away, skin already too sensitive. “No, not again,” he moans, voice hoarse from screaming. “Are you trying to kill me?”

Castiel pulls Dean closer, skin sliding hot and wet. “Yes, again.” His hand slips between Dean’s thighs and back, presses a finger into his slick and loosened hole. Dean whines, writhing against him. “Before the night is over,” Castiel promises, voice low and gravelly, “you will say it with me, and you will _believe_ it.”

Dean gasps at the torment, hips arching between the tight grip on his cock and the thrusting fingers inside him. “I-I-I,” he moans, hands clawing at the heat and weight of Castiel’s body behind him.

“Say it, Dean,” Castiel growls, thrusting another finger into him, driving against that spot that makes him see stars. The angel bends his head, brushes hot lips against the mark on Dean’s shoulder, the mark that matches Castiel’s hand.

Dean cries out and surrenders.

“Our Father, who art in Heaven…”


End file.
